A Very Seddie Christmas
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: It's Christmas and Carly's planning a Christmas party but Sam's failling math...will Freddie help Sam pass her test or will she have to go to Summer School? Seddie & MIKA inside! MIKA for Jennette McCurdy! Read, Review, Enjoy!
1. iLove MIKA

**Hey guys, i'm back with a multi-chapter fanfic! This is going to lead up to christmas so hold onto your socks and enjoy this! It's not great, the first chapter, but I promise it will be better soon! So read and enjoy because it's taken me DAYS to write this and I want it to be perfect! Thanks! Please review! Much love**

**~Charlotte~ **

* * *

><p>"People call me Carly!"<p>

"People call me Sam! And behind the camera is our less funny and completely irritating tech producer!" By that Sam meant _'our extremely funny and completely hot tech producer!' _Obviously she would never admit this.

"Oh, ha ha," said Freddie sarcastically behind the camera.

Sam and Carly ignored Freddie and shouted, "And this is iCarly!"

"Okay, so Freddie, Sam and me have been getting into the Christmassy mood this week," Carly said speaking to their audience.

"Yep," said Sam. She walked over to the side and grabbed three Christmas hats, then walked back into the camera shot. Sam gave one hat to Carly and one to Freddie and put one on her head. "And with only 3 weeks to go we decided to fill you in with what we're doing for the holidays!"

"We decided to decorate the iCarly studio a bit to make it more Christmassy," said Carly.

Freddie moved the camera around the iCarly studio to demonstrate what Carly had just said. The car to the side of the studio had Christmas lights all around the front of it and all around the sides. By the window behind the two girls hung more Christmas light shining all different colours and tinsel hung from the sides of the window. There was a huge Christmas tree in front of the window covered in different coloured baul-bauls and tinsel.

"Comment after the show to tell us what cha think!" remarked Sam.

"And now..."

**Freddie POV**

Me and Sam walked into the Groovy Smoothie after iCarly finished. Carly was catching up with a school project that she needed to finish off, she was getting behind. She'd been stressing over what we were going to do for iCarly so she didn't get any of it done. It was a great show, we'd got a lot more viewers from last time and everyone seemed to love what we'd done. I think everyone was getting into the Christmas mood with us.

I love Christmas, it was a time that almost everyone celebrated. I say almost because Lewbert, our doorman, was just like the Scrooge of the 21st Century. I think it's because he doesn't have any family or anything here in Seattle. Sometimes I feel sorry for him but then I remember that he's always been like that and possibly can't be changed so I don't feel bad anymore.

"T-Bo, one Strawberry Splat!" Sam yelled over to T-Bo who was standing behind the counter. "What do you want Fredward?" I shifted my eyes to Sam who was standing next to me. We were walking towards one of the tables.

"Urm, Blueberry Banana Blitz," I answered.

"Okay, you're paying," Sam said. Of course I was.

"Urgh, why do I always have to pay for _your _smoothie?"

"Because _I _don't get money from my mom, so _you _have to pay for me."

I gave T-Bo the money for the smoothies and gave Sam her smoothie. She's better pay me back the money or i'll never buy her a smoothie again.

When we sat down at the table Sam had her phone out and was constantly tapping on the screen.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

I wasn't really expecting her to answer but she answered me anyway which was a change from when I would ever ask her a question. "This guy that I met at the store when I was buying meat before the show," she replied looking up at me. For some reason hearing this gave me a small jolt in my stomach that I didn't like. It felt like anger or jealousy but I couldn't put a finger on why I felt like that. Luckily it only lasted for a second.

"Oh," I said breezily. Hopefully she couldn't realise how my throat had closed up and my 'oh' came out a little broken. I managed to recover myself. "So what're you texting him about?"

"You know, just stuff. Mostly about how much he hates bacon! The boy is driving me mad!" Well this was strange. How did she even get him number anyway?

"So why are you texting that random guy? You hate people who don't like bacon!"

"Merr, I thought he was cute so I asked him for his number, but now I've been texting him I've found out how much of a nub he is. Even nubbier than you." Coming from Sam, that was compliment. "I'm not even gonna tell you how much of a nub he is, the list would be so long that you'd have to use 50 Biro's to write it out all out."

"Why don't you stop texting him then?"

"I'm trying to! I even deleted his number but he won't stop texting me! It's driving me nuts!" She banged her phone on the table and a random number popped up when she did so. "Aw man, he's trying to call me again! Fix my phone, Freddie!"

"What do you want me to do to your phone?" I asked.

"I don't know!" her voice became hysterical. "Block his number; block my number from his phone. Break my phone, anything! Just get him to stop calling me! Seriously, he's driving me mad and I've only been texting him for thirty minutes!"

I grabbed her phone while she was trying to calm herself down. I blocked the guys' number from Sam's phone and then I traced the number of the call from a pear phone app and then found out where it was calling from. Then I hacked into the dude's phone using mine and deleted Sam's number from it.

"Okay, done. Hopefully he's not a math wiz so he doesn't remember your number. I hacked into his phone and deleted your number and I blocked the number anyway," I said to Sam. I don't know why I just done that for Sam but I didn't mind doing it. It was alright trying to get a random guy off her back. I smiled inside.

"Thanks, Benson," she sighed. She drank from her smoothie until you could hear a slurping sound indicating that her smoothie had reached its end. A song came on in the background and it was a song by MIKA, 'Grace Kelly'. I knew how much Sam loved this song, it was her happy song. As soon as it came on Sam squealed (a very un-Samish thing for her to do) and then began to sing it quietly. I never knew a song could make a teenage girl so happy.

_Do I attract you?  
>Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?<br>Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty?  
>Do I like what you like? <em>

It was strange watching Sam Puckett singing to a song that was so bubbly, even though she was definitely a bubbly person, and so happy in a smoothie shop. It was mesmerising to watch.

I had to admit, I did love this song as well but not as much as Sam. It was quite an old song – at least a year old – but she still loved it. I honestly think that it's the song that puts her into her best mood.

"Oh my gosh, I _need _to put this as my ringtone!" Sam said excitedly, grabbing her phone.

Looking at her franticly looking up the song on Pear Tunes was honestly making me smile and I smiled wider when she found the song. I wiped the smile away when she looked up but it came back just as quickly as it went when I saw that she was smiling.

"I got it! And save as ringtone... Okay, done!" She made a happy squeal again. I had never ever seen her this happy before but it was kind of sweet. I would have to thank MIKA for making the most aggressive girl happy.

"Why's there a smile on your face?" she asked me.

"Are you kidding? It because I've never seen you so happy over anything – well apart from ham. I don't understand how you're so happy over a song!"

"Uh, it's a _great _song, and it just makes me happy! I don't even understand why it makes me happy!" The look of her so happy made me want to stare in awe but I knew I couldn't or it would look strange and I didn't want to bring her out of her happy mood. The drama with the guy who kept texting her forgotten all because of a song.

"Did you know that Carly's throwing a Christmas party this year?" I asked Sam. I had seen one of Carly's blogs on the iCarly website saying that she had major planning to do for a party. No one had told me about it and I had to find out over the internet. It suddenly hit me that that was maybe why she hadn't come to the Groovy Smoothie with us.

"Oh yeah, Carls is gonna make it a big thing cause last years party went so well," Sam told me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I had to find it out by the her blog!" I said. I was there friend too so why had I only found out now? "When is it?"

"It's not until 2 weeks time so you have plenty of time to worry about looking pretty and getting a date and stuff." When she said date I saw her eyes flash with some emotion but it was gone when I looked back at her pool deep blue eyes.

I let it go because I wasn't quite sure at what to say, her good mood was already wearing off, so I just nodded.

"Have you finished your smoothie?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, should we go back to Carly's?" She picked up her jacket and bag getting ready to go.

"Yeah." We grabbed our things and left. I opened the door for Sam and she blushed and walked through. I felt my cheeks becoming warmer and getting angry at the annoying gentlemen in my self.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I walked side by side to Carly's apartment. I could feel the heat off of Freddie radiating off of him and onto me; it felt nice. Our close proximity almost making me want to reach out and touch his arm. Whoa, when did Freddie's arm get so muscley? How could I've not noticed?

Luckily I was saved when we got to Carly's apartment and I went straight to the fridge. We didn't need to knock on the door – they'd left the door unlocked again. I got the ham out of the fridge while Freddie sat on the couch. I brought the whole plate of ham and put it on the coffee table and sat next to Freddie and began to munch on the ham.

"I will never understand how much you eat but still be on slim," Freddie said, eying me eating the ham.

I wasn't really sure how to reply so I just shrugged and carried on eating. Just then Carly came down the stairs.

"Aw, Sam, you're not eating our ham _again?" _

"When does she not eat your ham?" Freddie answered her. I turned my head around and smiled at both of them. Will they ever understand that 'Sam Loves Ham'?

"Hey Carls, I see you've got the decorations up. No metal tree this year?" When I said this, her eyes flashed with some strange emotion I didn't know. It seemed like she was remembering something and she shuddered. I suddenly remembered that she ran up to me and hugged me last christmas. I also remembered that Freddie had guiltily moved away from Carly after he'd hugged her...

"No, Spencer's finally decided that he's going to leave all of the electrical things and things to do with metal stuff cause they always end up in fires," she stated.

Me and Freddie laughed at the same time. Laughing together made it sound musical and hearing it made me shiver.

Time passed slowly as we watched a movie, Spencer was on a date with some girl he met at the market a few days ago.

"Urgh, I'm too full of ham!" I said halfway through the movie. I stretched and lied down with my head resting on Freddie's lap and my feet resting on Carly's. Neither of them pushed me off. Not even Freddie.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam rested her head on my lap and I was frozen. I thought that I should've pushed her off or asked her to get off me but I didn't want to. She looked content and I felt content with her head on my lap. If she was the one that lied on me first she must have felt alright with it herself. Another reason I didn't throw her off was because I was too tired to argue. I was too tired to do anything other than to just sit there and play with the blonde demon's hair.

Her hair was soft and just washed; she always kept it so clean. I could smell the strawberry shampoo that she used and it made my head swim, not because it was bad but because it was nice. I played with her hair absentmindedly as we watched the movie, which was – for the record – really bad, it was a pathetic chick-flick. Carly had chosen it.

The movie finished and I was stiff from sitting still too long but I didn't want to move. Carly was still awake but Sam was fast asleep and I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Carly," I whispered. "What should we do about Sam? She's asleep and she's lying on us both."

"We'll probably have to wake her up," Carly said. I didn't want to wake the peaceful Sam up; she looked too comfortable and deep in sleep to awaken. On one hand I didn't want to wake her but on the other hand my mom would have a heart attack if I didn't get home quick. So I whispered to Sam to wake her up.

"Hey Sam, you've gotta get up." She didn't move. "Sam, get up!" I said more loudly.

"Hey... Hey Sam! Wake up!" Carly shouted. Sam stirred and woke up as if her alarm had just gone off. She lifted her head off of my lap and sat up properly. Sam yawned, stood up and stretched.

"Hey, guys," she said calmly. She looked cute when she was tired; it looked like she was years younger and just a child.

"I'm gonna go, my mom's probably going to have a heart attack if I'm not home in the next twenty seconds. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As I said this Sam reached her arms out to me and said, "Hey Fredward, help me up." I held on to her hands and pulled her up with little force. She was so slim and light that it was as easy and picking up a teddy bear.

Carly got up as well but didn't insist on my help to get her up. "Come on Sam, let's go to bed." Carly picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Sam yawned and nodded her head in agreement.

"Later Fredweird," Sam said.

"Night Freddie," was Carly's reply.

I walked out of Carly's apartment and gently shut the door behind me. As I walked into my own apartment across the hall I thought about the feel of Sam's hands in mine. My hands tingled as I thought about it and it felt like they needed to be in Sam's again. I'd never felt like that before out of the many times she'd insisted that I help her up.

Tonight was a strange night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, good or bad? Please review and tell me! Thanks for reading it and remember to review! <strong>


	2. iGet Tutored

**Chapter 2 is here! Not as long as chapter 1, but it may be better! Read & review!**

**Thanks to JMcCurdy_ from Twitter for helping me to come up with where to start this chapter! Appreciate it so much!**

**~Charlotte~ (maybe I should tag that every time i write a chapter... hmmm...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I woke up at 10am, this was probably my normal time for waking up at Carly's cause I can hear her getting up and I can hear Spencer playing around with new materials to make sculptures with. Another reason I woke up early was because Freddie Benson was literally next door to me. Well, in a different apartment but still next door.

I went down stairs to the smell of bacon and singing. Carly was making me bacon and was quietly singing to herself. Man, I love bacon.

"Hey Carls," I greeted her. She looked overly happy. "Why are you so happy this morning?" I sat down at the stool by the computer.

"Because, Miss Puckett, we got our report cards mailed out today and guess what I got?" she said, picking up her report card and fanning her self with it.

"You got all A's?"

"I got all A's!" she said excitedly. She'd been trying to get straight A's for years; last year when we had report cards she got a B because she wrote her essay on three-hole-paper.

Her getting straight A's called for a hug so I jumped out of my seat and said, "Congratulations, kid!" and hugged her.

"You know, I ought to check my report card. They sent it to my emails this year because I told them that I always lose it – which is true," I told Carly.

I walked over to the computer and typed in my email URL address. I typed in my details and I saw that I had 2 new messages in my Inbox. One of them being a chain mail and the other being my report card.

I clicked on the email with my report card attached to it and viewed my results.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Carly jumped half a foot in the air when she heard me scream.

"What, Sam?" she said.

"I GOT AN 'F' IN MATH, AND IT SAYS IF I DONT PASS MY NEXT TEST BY CHRISTMAS WITH AT LEAST A 'C' I WOULD HAVE TO GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL! THAT'S WHEN WE'RE GOING ON OUR BIG HOLIDAY!" I was so angry right now! How dare they threaten me to go to Summer School! I couldn't wait to get out of school for the summer holidays and go on our huge holiday that we had planned with Spencer! And now they're telling me if I don't pass then I'll have to do EXTRA work IN THE SUMMER. Even Freddie was coming with us! Grrr!

"Sam, calm down! You can just get a tutor!" Just when Carly said that, none other than Fredward Benson walked into her apartment.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked putting his phone in his pocket.

"Sam's been told by Ridgeway that they're going to send her to Summer School unless she passes with at least a 'C' in math in our next big test at Christmas," Carly said for me which I was grateful for. I was too annoyed to speak.

"Aw, but we're going on our huge holiday this summer!" he said.

"I know, I told her that she should get a tutor to tutor her in maths...hey," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Freddie, you're amazing at math, right?"

"Urm, I'm okay at it, I guess but why—" Freddie was interrupted by Carly.

"You could tutor Sam! I'm sure your report card was amazing and you're the top of your class, so who better to teach Sam math than a complete math wiz like you!" Carly said excitedly.

"If Sam doesn't kill me and will actually _learn _stuff, then yes, I will tutor Sam," Freddie said looking at me.

I really didn't mind Freddie teaching me math, but for him I will at least _try_ to learn about numbers and shapes and algebra even though none of it makes sense to me. "Okay, Fredwad, you can teach me math and I will try to learn it. You better be a good teacher," I said glaring at him. "I am NOT going to go to Summer School." I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, when do you wanna start tuition then, Puckett?" Freddie asked me. He was the only person who called me by my last name. And he was the only person who I didn't mind doing so.

"I don't know, whenever you want to start," I said.

"Well, I've got to set up something for iCarly today and then I need to do all of my homework. And if I'm tutoring you then I need to think about what to teach you. So I can do it later tonight. You could come over to my apartment and then we can start?" he said.

"Yeah, okay." Carly had left the room, probably going to take a shower, by the time Freddie had said his last few words.

"Will you give me a hand installing this new software that I got?" he asked me. _Me_, he asked _me. _Why would Fredward Benson ask me to help him install something that was on his precious laptop? He would never have let me even touch it before.

"Uh, yeah...sure," I said, jumping down from the stall that I was sitting on. Freddie walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. I stood next to him and waited for the elevator to come.

We got to the iCarly studio and I helped Freddie installing the software. I honestly didn't understand why he couldn't do it himself. He made me bring down the green screen even though he could've done it himself. He also made me stand in front of it so he could test it. Why he got me to do it, I didn't understand. We're supposed to be mortal enemies but he's acting as if we were friends. Yeah, we were friends, best friends, but the way we acted around each other was as if we hated each other even though it was a game for both of us.

Eventually me and Freddie finished installing the software which turned out to help us with our Christmas iCarly bits that we were planning. I got dressed for the day and I brushed through my blonde hair.

Freddie left the apartment to go home to do his homework and to help his mom to do something – I wasn't really listening because I was too focused on the food in front of me. Carly and I were planning to just watch a movie – which I was choosing. I was _not _going to sit through another chick-flick that involved love at first sight or anything about love. Everyone knows that you get love if you're lucky enough – which I am not.

We sat down to watch the film.

**Freddie POV**

_Knock knock. _I opened the door.

Sam was standing there wearing jeans, small-heeled boots and a striped shirt. **(**_**A/N. You can decide whether she's wearing the same thing as iOMG, I think this is before iOMG... I'm writing it like that anyway.)**_

"Hey, Fredward," she said breezily. She pushed past me and went into my apartment. I shut the door and followed her to where she sat on my couch.

"Hey Sam – quick, shoes off or my mom will kill you." She took off her shoes and handed them to me. I walked to the hall and put her shoes down next to mine. Her shoes were so tiny compared to my huge feet, it was kind of cute.

I walked back over to Sam and sat next to her when I heard my mom call, "Freddie! I'll be back in one hour and fifty-four minutes!" and then a faint shutting of a door.

"Where's your mom going?" Sam asked me.

"She's going to a book club meeting. She always feels like she needs to tell me _exactly _how long she's going to be; she could just say she'll be less than two hours!" My mom was pretty weird but I did love her even if she was too overprotective of me.

"Aw okay. So she doesn't mind me being here?"

"Nah, she just hates Carly and she doesn't really know you enough to judge you," I told her.

"Okay, cool. Should we start my math tutoring?"

"Yeah, I came up with these little exercises for you to try. What do you struggle with most?"

"Probably fractions – I don't understand how to add them and subtract them..."

"Okay, let's start there. Fractions can be pretty easy once you know how to do it," I began.

I showed Sam how to add and subtract fractions. She seemed to understand it and was asking me questions. She would never have asked a real teacher about it and she wouldn't even bother trying to learn math. I was glad that she could trust me with helping her and I was glad that she felt like she could ask me questions about whatever I was teaching her. It was easy teaching Sam because she listened to what I was saying and I could see her really calculating and understanding what I was saying to her. If she kept this up she would be at least a 'C' student.

When Sam really concentrated she would stick her tongue out the tiniest bit. I knew a lot of people did that when they concentrated but mostly young children do that. It was okay for Sam to do though; it looked really cute.

"Okay, I think I'm done," she said.

"We'll see about that." I checked her work and the first few questions that I made her do she had got wrong, but I had already seen that and told her where she was going wrong. After those few questions she understood what she was doing and then got them all right.

"Well done Sam!" I congratulated her. "Wow, if you keep this up you'll get at least a 'C'. You could even get a 'B'!" I checked my watch to see what the time was. My mom would be home in exactly 5 minutes. "Unless you want to face my mom, you'd better go now."

"Okay, I'm probably gonna crash over at Carly's tonight. I can't be bothered to go all the way home. See ya later Freddie."

I desperately wanted to hug her but I decided against it. A hug was just a hug but me and Sam never hug, even though we did occasionally. I helped Sam put her stuff back into her bag and I walked her to the door and she turned around. "Thanks Fredward. I could actually stand listening to you. You were a better teacher than our math teacher. She just drones on and on about things that I can't understand. Anyway, night Freddie."

She walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Where do you think this story should go next? Review and tell me!<strong>


	3. iRealise

**Hey guys, new chapter! My longest chapter so far and it took forever to write! So read and enjoy! **

**~Charlotte~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I walked out of Freddie's apartment and walked straight into Carly's. Freddie had helped me so much in math, even in less than two hours! He was a way better teacher than our actual math teacher. I should listen to the nub more; he might be able to teach me a lot more stuff.

"Hey, Carls," I greeted Carly when I came through the door. She was sitting on the couch watching the animal channel. I will never understand why she watched that channel...

"Hey, Sam, how did it go with Freddie tutoring you? You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No!" I said way too quickly. "I mean...he didn't do anything to annoy me. Plus he's a really good tutor." Whew, saved. I sat down next to Carly when Spencer came out of his room.

"Hey Sam, here on my couch again?" he said.

I smiled at him. "When am I _never _on your couch? Do you have any ham?" I asked both Spencer and Carly. Carly answered first.

"Yeah, I bough some earlier; I knew you'd want some."

"N'aww thanks Carly." I stood up and patted her head as I passed and walked to the fridge. I looked inside her fridge and took out some ham and started picking at it.

Just as I had started to eat, Freddie walked through Carly's door. My stomach was suddenly full of a swarm of butterflies at the sight of him. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore. Why does the sight of him mess me up? Urgh!

"Hey Sam," he called and walked over to me. The swarm of butterflies in my stomach moved around again at him saying my name and coming towards me. "You left your pen and phone at my house." He took my phone out of his back pocket and the pen from behind his ear. "Don't worry, I didn't look at you phone. Just don't kill me!"

"You better not have." How much I believed him and didn't want to verbally abuse him. But I, Sam, must keep up with the 'I hate you' façade.

I took my phone and pen out of his hand and put it in my front pocket. I'm sure that I hadn't taken it out. Oh well, I probably dropped it when I was gathering my stuff into my bag.

"So Sam, when do you want your next lesson?" he asked me. To be honest, he could tutor me all day and night just so that I could talk to him and be near him. It's like when ever I leave him it feels as if I'm being attracted back to him like a magnet, but I force myself to be away from him. I hated the way he made me feel.

"How about tomorrow? I need to learn every little thing you could cram into my head. The test is only in a few weeks so I need to learn a lot...If that's okay with you..." I added lamely at the end. I cringed inside.

"Uh, yeah sure. Well, I'll tell ya tomorrow when you can come over. Night Sam...Again," he smiled at me weakly and turned away. I tried to smile back but the attraction to him was growing stronger and stronger the more he walked away. As soon as the door closed I was pulled back into reality and away from the force of Freddie Benson. But as soon as that force was gone I felt as if a small part of me had left. I hated him for it.

I sat back down next to Carly on the couch while Spencer worked on a sculpture. I was too depressed to even look at what he was building. Sigh. I was depressed because Freddie was so near yet so far away from me. Did I like him? Did I like him a lot more than I should? I didn't know my own mind! In my head I was having a fight with myself. It felt like my positive side was losing.

_How could you like him?  
><em>How could I not?  
><em>Come on, think logically! He'd never like you back!<br>_But he has been nice to me lately...  
><em>Probably so that you wouldn't beat him up! Think, Sam, he wouldn't like you because you cause him so much pain! Both emotional and physical! Let it go.<em>

Yep. The positive side had lost.

**Freddie POV**

_Seriously Freddie, how would _Sam Puckett _like you? She constantly rips on you. Only a sane person could realise that!  
><em>But maybe I'm not a sane person, though. Anyway, Sam actually listened to me and accepted all of the stuff I was teaching her tonight.  
><em>Maybe she just didn't want to go to Summer School.<br>_You're probably right.

In my head I was going through two things; one that was completely insane and one that was completely true.

But in my head, they both seemed to make sense. Man, I was insane. It wasn't fair! I knew from the first time I saw Carly that I was in love with her. I knew it for years, but now the blonde headed demon walks in and makes everything bright and blinding in both good ways and bad. It made my thoughts shadowed and blocked – I wasn't sure if I liked Carly anymore. Sam had come into my life and made everything so bubbly and pear shaped. My life wasn't a perfect neat circle once Sam was in the equation.

It took me ages to realise I was lying on my bed fully dressed with my shoes still on. I changed into pyjamas and took off my shoes and climbed into bed. I rested my head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep with the perfect blonde angel-demon in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>"What makes life worth living is knowing that one day you'll wake up and find the person that makes you happier than anything in the whole world. So don't ever lose hope and give up, everything turns out okay and the good guy always wins." – Unknown.<br>_

* * *

><p>Everything seemed clear now. I didn't love Carly anymore. I think I stopped loving her after we lasted about a week together. It felt like the sudden realisation was just stupid because I'd already known it for quite some time. <em>You're an idiot, Freddie. <em>Yep, true that.

It was twelve in the afternoon and Sam was coming over. My mom was at work so we'd have the house to ourselves to do work on math. I was determined to get Sam to an 'A' if not a 'B'. She needed the best help she could get in passing her test and I was going to give that help. Even if she refused to let me teach her anymore – even though last time she was actually listening and paying attention – I was not going to let her fail.

Just the same as yesterday there was a knock at my door and I rushed to answer it. The blonde headed demon suddenly became an angel as I saw her. And with seeing her I suddenly realised what I knew the whole time. I was in love with Sam Puckett.

"Afternoon Sam," I said to her. I mentally kicked myself for being so polite to her. Luckily I was saved when she just smiled at me.

"Hey dishrag," she said. She once again strode past me but not before taking off her shoes and putting them beside mine. She chuckled at the size difference like I had yesterday. I shut the door and followed her to the other room.

**Sam POV (A/N. The first tutor lesson was in Freddie's POV, so I think it's time to see it from Sam's)**

I was in love with Freddie Benson. I knew it from the time that he opened the door and lamely said 'Afternoon Sam' to me. I smiled at his lameness and how cute he was when his face changed like he was kicking himself for saying it. He always did it; I doubt he even knew he did.

I walked in and sat down on his couch where he sat down before, he sat down next to me where I sat yesterday. His house smelt exactly like him and it was a sweet smell of cinnamon and freshness. I loved it.

"So, where do you want start today?" Freddie asked. I took out my notepad and pen and put it on the table.

"Urm, I can't stand percentages. Teach me that," I said to him. I watched him get up and walk to a nearby table and pick up some notes. They had simple percentages equations on them to start off and further down the page was more percentages but harder.

"Okay, try this Princess Puckett." The sound of the way he said 'Princess Puckett' made my stomach flip, "What you're going to do is work on these ones first," he pointed to the ones on the top of the page, "and then you're going to work down to the bottom of the page and see how you do on the harder ones. What you do to start with is break them up. You know what fifty-percent is? It's half, so if you wanted seventy percent you'd separate it and do fifty-percent of it and then twenty. See?"

I nodded. I understood what he was telling me. Suddenly math didn't seem so hard anymore, Fredward Benson had helped me understand it a lot more in five minutes then I do in an hour in an actual math lesson. He was a good teacher and I was surprised that I could even concentrate with him so near with his delicious scent clinging onto him.

I worked hard for an hour and he could tell that I really understood it, so he took the notepad off of me and marked what I got right. I peeked over his shoulder and rested my chin on it. I saw that I got all of them right and I was pleased with myself for not being so distracted by Freddie's closeness. I was shocked that I could even rest my head on his shoulder without him flinching away from me, and I was glad. I could happily keep my head on his shoulder but I knew I would have to take it off eventually, so better sooner rather than later.

I took my head off of his shoulder, and by the time I had decided that I should take it off only seconds had passed.

"Well done Sam, you got them all right. See, if you pay attention more then you could get everything right in math when you're in class. I think this deserves us a little break from tutoring, you've been doing math for an hour straight, so I think you're hungry."

He was right, the boy knew me well. "Uh huh, so what've you got in the fridge for me then, Benson?" I got up off of the couch and followed Freddie to the kitchen where he looked inside of the fridge and brought out a platter of ribs. Whoa, that must've been expensive! That must be all for me seeing as he didn't eat ribs.

"Thanks Benson! Wow, this must've cost you loads!"

"Merr, I was mostly hoping that I didn't have to buy you anymore smoothies with this, but I don't think it's worked—"

"Nope," I quickly fired back. I was _not _going to let this pass as a 'get-out-of-buying-Sam-smoothies' card. He was going to keep buying me smoothies for as long as I need him to – which will be forever.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. So hey, has Carly done some planning on her party yet?"

"Yeah she's going to go get more fairy lights and big bowls for the party today with Spencer, she told me before I left to come here." I was munching on ribs and before now I used to not mind Freddie watching me eat, but right now I felt so uncomfortable with him seeing me with barbeque sauce around my mouth and on my fingers. I felt hesitant to eat the way I normally do.

"Aw man, my mom'll be home in less than eight minutes! You better scram, Sam; my mom doesn't know that I spend thirty dollars on those ribs!" Whoa, thirty dollars is a lot for ribs, they must be quality meat. I was finishing up the last rib so I quickly nibbled the last bits of meat off of the bone and put it back on the tray platter. I ran over to the sink and quickly scrubbed my hands with soap and wiped my mouth on a paper towel.

He walked me to the door after helping me put my stuff away into my bag. I slipped on my shoes that were next to his – my shoes looked so dainty and small compared to his.

"See ya tomorrow Sam," he said and hugged me. I hugged him back and my heart skipped a beat or two and my cheeks flushed. _Quit it Sam! DO NOT SHOW ANY EMOTION!_

Freddie let go of me quickly and cringed his face as if scared I was going to punch him. I hated how he was always so scared of me. I hated myself more for making him feel that way.

"Bye, Freddie," I said and closed the door behind me.

Again the feeling of magnetism and separation washed over me. How much I wanted to open the door again and be with him and talk to him. I knew Freddie a lot but I wanted to know more of him, the things that I didn't know. Like his favourite colour, his favourite toy when he was younger, his all time favourite movie – oh wait, I already knew that one (_Galaxy Wars_), and so many other questions that needed to be answered! Like did he have a happy childhood, what was his favourite song right now, and how many songs did he have on his PearPod? I wanted to know every little thing about him, and I didn't even ask Carly that many questions.

Carly knew a lot of things about me and I knew a lot about her but I knew nothing about Freddie Benson.

I wanted to. I needed to.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think? You see that button below, you know, that one that says 'Review This Chapter'? I was think that maybe you could press it and write down what you think of this chapter... ;)<strong>

**Hope ya enjoyed it! I dont know when the next chapter's gonna be up, im so busy right now. I need to learn a song on the guitar by christmas for my family and im trying to do a Seddie youtube vid, _and _im trying to complete this story. Plus i've got to pick my options for school and stuff and im going on a trip on Friday so i'm very busy at the moment, but hang on in there cause I promise to write more soon! :D **

**Remember to review! (Sorry i kinda bored you with my life story) ;)**


	4. iDecorate

**Hey guys! New chapter and it's much more Christmassy than the others, but I'm hoping that Carly's Christmas Party is going to be even more Christmassy :') So Read & Review! My last chapter actually wasn't my longest chapter, but this one IS! :D Remember to review at the end! Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Charlotte~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

It took me three hours to realise that I'd left my notepad at Freddie's. I was at home now away from Carly, away from Spencer, away from Lewbert, Mrs Benson and Freddie. Away from Freddie. The magnet attraction was pulling me back once again but I had to resist – I had to.

My mom wasn't in; I had no idea where she'd got to. Probably out with some new guy that she's only just met. Or maybe she's finally got a job. Oh wait, no, definitely not got a job, what was I thinking? The words _mom _and _job _really didn't fit well together, it was like an oxymoron – two words that would contradict each other (ice hot, living dead, you get the gist). _(__**A/N. See, with my fanfiction you can learn things! Now back to the story...)**_

I'd left my math's notebook round Freddie's house, I wasn't that bothered about it but I needed it. I would write my thoughts into it, like a journal. Luckily I rip the pages that I've written on and stash them in the back of my closet for me to read and _me _only. But I needed that notepad back, it was the only source of paper in my house and how else could I get my thoughts down?

So I decided to text Freddie.

_**Recipient: Freddie**_

_**Hey Benson, I left my notepad round your house. Bring it to me? I'm at home. **_

After long anticipation – two minutes later – I got a reply.

_**From: Freddie**_

_**On my way. F.**_

I smiled. Freddie Benson was coming to my house _just _to give me my notepad back. Butterflies flew in my stomach. Oh snap! Freddie Benson, possibly the person that I loved – okay, possibly was maybe an understatement – was coming to my house, and I looked a mess and the house was a mess. _Sam, you're not acting like you...Again! Calm it Kermit! _

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

I am Sam Puckett; I loved fried chicken, ribs and being in control. I loved to boss around Freddie Benson and annoy him and hurt him intentionally but never really hurt him. That was who I was. I wasn't the girl that tidied her self up or the house up for some boy that was her best friend who knew how she behaved. That wasn't me.

So I left the house as it was, but it was still relatively clean. I liked being clean but I never had the energy to make myself clean, but I had to do it. Surprisingly all I did to make the house perfect was just put a plate in the sink and that was it. The house was clean – which was an achievement.

I didn't know how to act while I waited for Freddie to come over. I tried sitting on the couch whilst waiting, I tried sitting in my bedroom, I tried sitting in my mom's room, I tried sitting at my desk in my room, I tried everywhere but no place seemed the best to wait! In the end I decided on just watching TV whilst sitting the couch. I turned on the Dingo Channel, Totally Terry was on. Man that show was jank.

Five minutes of waiting and fidgeting, there was a knock at the door. I jumped out of my skin, but quickly looked in the mirror – why was I doing that? – and opened the door to a covered in snow Freddie Benson.

I looked at him up and down with questioning eyes and he shrugged. "It's pouring down with snow," he said. I suddenly saw the sheeting snow pounding down outside.

"Get in the house then, Frednub!" What can I say; nicknames just roll off the tongue. He ran into the house and I slammed shut the door behind him. He unzipped his light blue jacket that he was wearing to reveal my notepad that he had kept there to keep it dry. Most people would've used it to shelter themselves from the snow but he hadn't. Huh.

He was shivering standing there by the door.

"Sit," I ordered him, "I'll turn the heating up." I turned the heating up by the thermostat and sat down next to Freddie; his shivers were starting to calm down.

"Better?" I asked him, he knew what I meant.

"Yeah, it's so cold outside! I think it will keep snowing for days, you know. A white Christmas is always the best," he said looking at me with deep chocolate brown eyes, they were mind-scattering. "Oh hey, I brought your notepad for you." He handed me my notepad that was on his lap, I put it on the coffee table in front of us.

_I could be brown, I could be blue  
>I could be violet sky<br>I could hurtful, I could be purple  
>I could be anything you like.<em>

My phone was ringing and my favourite song was playing! It reminded me of when Freddie and I were in the Groovy Smoothie a few days ago when he 'fixed' my phone by blocking the number of some guy for me. From then on the dude who constantly texted and rang me never did again. Fredward actually helped me.

I answered the phone with a smile on my face and I could see a smile forming on Freddie's too, which made me smile more – he clearly remembers, too. I checked the ID on the screen and pressed the button to answer it, it was my best friend Carly Shay.

"Hey Carls! What's up?"

"Hey Sam, I need your help! You need to help me decided the colour scheme of the party, and the type of music that we should use! The party's only a week away Sam! Help me!"

"Calm down, Carls! Red and green would fit everything well seeing as its Christmas and go for Pop music, you can never go wrong with Pop! So calm down and relax! It'll be a great party!" I said reassuringly.

"Yeah, thanks Sam! What could I do without you?"

"Absolutely nothing, now go plan your party!"

"Hey Carly!" Freddie said loud enough for the microphone on the phone to pick up.

"Was that Freddie?" Carly asked, surprised. Oh god, I slipped again haven't I.

"Oh yeah," I said coolly, "I left my notepad round his apartment so he's just brought it back to me." Easy, I can always win Carly back in. I wish that I could tell Carly everything but sometimes things deserve to be kept as secrets.

"Ah okay. Well thanks again Sam! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" she said and hung up before I got the chance to say bye.

"What did Carly want?" Freddie asked as soon as I took the phone away from my ear.

"Oh just to ask the colour scheme and the type of music that she should use at her party next week," I said.

"Aw, okay." He said.

"Not that I don't want you to leave or anything," _THAT WAS UN-SAMISH! DEFINITELY TOO UN-SAMISH!_ I ignored my thoughts. "How comes you're still here?"

"Long story really... urm, me and my mom were putting up our Christmas decorations and I got annoyed 'cause she was trying to put me in a elf costumes, and that is the reason I am here and I am not leaving until I know my mom has stopped trying to force it on me. Look!" Freddie got out his phone to show me a text message from his crazy mother. "She keeps sending me texts telling me to put on the costume! I'm not doing it!"

"Shoot! That reminds me! I need to put the Christmas decorations up! Will you help me?"

**Freddie POV**

Sam Puckett was asking me to help her – by working together – to put up her Christmas decorations. It was times like these that made me wonder if she had a cold or flu. Well it was winter.

"Uh yeah sure, if you want me to. Where are your decorations?" Sam's face lit up as soon as I said that I would and I felt so confused but affection washed over more, filling every little part in my body. Samantha Puckett was so beautiful when she smiled and it filled me stomach with butterflies and Goosebumps rushed down my arms. She looked like an angel in the light from her living room, her halo growing brighter every minute.

"They're in the basement, at the bottom of the stairs."

I walked with her to the door which had steps that led down to her basement. It was a small and dark room with only a few things in it – it looked more like a panic room as it was full of emergency food. At the bottom of the steps was a box labelled '**CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS**' and next to it was a box with a plastic Christmas tree inside. I took the box with the decorations in it and Sam took the tree. The box wasn't heavy but I had muscles now so it didn't affect me. Sam seemed fine with the tree, and it didn't look as heavy as the decorations box.

We carried the decorations and the tree into Sam's living room and put them down.

"Okay, we're going have the tree here—" she pointed out where we needed to put the tree by the window "—and then we're going to plug the decretive lights on the window. Also the tinsel goes around the mirror." I nodded and she nodded back to me.

Sam helped me to get out the Christmas tree that was stuck in the box and helped me to stand it up straight by the window.

"There," she said with satisfaction. "Now we just need to decorate it! I love decorating the tree, I've always done it every year by myself and I always made it perfect, even though I'm not a control freak like your mom. No offence."

"None taken," I said with a chuckle. Once I chuckled Sam stared to laugh, too. Her laugh was one of the most musical things that I had ever listened to. The melody was so high and honey-sweet that it made you feel warm and cosy inside. You wouldn't expect such a sound from someone as aggressive as Sam Puckett, it made you think whether it was just a show and there was a girly-girl inside.

We stopped laughing and Sam opened the decorations box that was full of every type of Christmas decoration you could think of. Tinsel, lights, baubles, stars, ornaments, wall decorations, stockings and a wreath to put on the front door.

"Take this," Sam said handing me some red coloured tinsel. The Christmas tree already had lights attached to the plastic braches. "Wrap it around the tree." She smiled and put her hands back into the box and pulled out some more tinsel which was an electric blue colour.

She walked to the Christmas tree and stood next to me; she smiled at me before she reached up and started to wrap the blue tinsel around the top half of the tree. I smiled back and started to wrap the red tinsel around the bottom of the tree. Both pieces of tinsel fit around the tree perfectly and it looked good.

"Go get the box of decorations and I'll put some Christmas tunes on," she said. I did as she asked and grabbed the decorations box that was now just full of baubles and put them next to where we were standing. Sam went to the TV and put on a music channel that was playing classic Christmas songs. Sam came back over to me and grabbed a bauble from the box and started to put it on the tree. I did the same and we carried on like this putting bauble after bauble on the tree. It was starting to be the best Christmas that I'd ever had.

**Sam POV**

Freddie knew what he was doing when it came to decorating a Christmas tree. He chose the best places to put all of the certain decorations on the tree and I could tell he was having a good time doing it. I was having a great time, too. It was probably the best Christmas I'd ever had so far because Freddie was making it the best. Every year I would decorate the house myself because my mom always knew how much I would love doing it, but working with Freddie decorating the house it was way more fun than on my own. It was like he knew where I wanted to put things and it was as if he had done it so many times in my house and knew exactly where I would put things even though he had never done it before. It was like we had a special connection between us, like he knew my mind and how it worked.

"Nice work Freddison!" I said, and put my hand out to high five him.

"You too Puckett," he said high fiving me back. Electricity pulsed through me at the contact and I didn't want to let go of that feeling.

"There's only one more thing we have to put up," I said when I recovered.

"What's that then?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows and reached down into the box and pulled out the wreath that needed to go on the front door.

"Nice call Puckett."

"I think that we should put it on together seeing as we did all of this together. Come on!" We walked out of the house but left the door open so that we could get back in after.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"You know it."

He took one side of the wreath and I took the other and we slowly put it on the door. Freddie made sure it was on as I watched and once he was sure it was on he stood next to me and we both stepped back and looked at the outside of the house. Snow was crunching under our feet as we stepped back and viewed our work. There were Christmas lights all around the outside of the house and you could see the Christmas tree shining bright through the window. It was a beautiful sight to see and Freddie had helped me to make it and he added his own magic touch to it all. I really did love him.

"Nice," I said still admiring.

"Yeah, we're a great team Puckett," he said turning his head toward me and smiling.

"Yep," I smiled to him.

"Well, it's getting late so I better get back to my mom before she calls a SWAT team to go find me. Night Princess Puckett."

"Night Fredward Benson," I replied. He hugged me like he had earlier today but for longer this time. My heart pounded in my chest and my head was swimming from the sweet cinnamon scent coming from him.

He let go of me and my head cleared, but I didn't want to let go. He began to walk away after he gave me a quick smile and I just stood there, staring at him. I shook my head and suddenly I was back in reality. I walked inside the warm house and closed the door behind me and I suddenly remembered his jacket that was lying on my couch. I quickly grabbed it and ran out of the house and down the street.

"Hey, Freddie!" I called out to him. I could see him in the distance and he slowed down his walking and stopped seeing me approaching. "You forgot your jacket," I said catching my breath.

"Thanks Sam, I wondered why I was freezing," he laughed. I laughed with him and said one more good night to each other. I watched again as he walked away from me and I was glad that I had so much fun and memories to clog up my head. Thoughts of him and me putting up the tree, the decorations and those last few minutes where we hugged and said goodnight.

I loved and cared for Freddie Benson and I knew that I would never let him go, never let him get hurt – well not hurt by anyone apart from me – and I would never give up on loving him. Our relationship would always be an unrequited love. I'd always love him but he'd never love me back. It was always an unrequited love for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review and tell me! I think it's only gonna be around 6 chapters but we'll see! I've got only one more week of school this week so I will have plenty of tie to update after this week! :D So review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. iDidn't Mean To

**Im getting closer to my deadline, ahh! I'm so busy right now, I've only got 6 days till Christmas to finish it! :S Wish me luck, but I WILL MEET MY DEADLINE! This chapter is really quite sad, especially if you listen to the song Please Don't Go by Barcelona with it at the end. Listen to it. So anyway, to the story! Read & Review!**

**~Charlotte~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

It was 2am in the morning and I couldn't sleep, the green numbers on my alarm clock mocking me. I thought about ringing Carly, but I didn't really want to talk her about anything, and the only person I wanted to talk to would kill me for waking her up. But I could at least try? No. Sam would never feel the same way about me ever, she'd rather chew broken glass than go out with me. Sam would never fall for me...ever. She already thinks I'm a nub, so why would she love someone – or at least like someone – like me, a geek, a nerd, a nub. I was never going to be hers.

But I dialled her number anyway. _Should I ring? Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. _

_Yes._

I pressed on the call button. Well, no going back now. Hopefully I hadn't waked her up. The phone rang. Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring. After about nine rings later, she answered.

"Hello?" well she didn't sound like she'd just woken up...

"Hey Sam," I said casually as if it was 2 in the afternoon and not 2 in the morning.

"Freddie its 2am, why are you calling me?"

"Well...urm," I said dumbly, "I was gonna ask if you we were going to be tutoring tomorrow...?" First thing that popped into my head.

"Seriously?" she asked. "That is the reason that you have woken me up at 2am to ask me if we were _tutoring _tomorrow, when you could've asked me at a much more normal _morning _time..." she stated. Oh god, I was caught out. Better tell the truth.

"Okay, I was actually ringing you because I couldn't sleep," I said hanging my head. She was going to shout at me now. Mom, you may be a nut case, but I love you. Remember me how I was.

"I couldn't sleep either. I was lying when I said you woke me up, I just had a shower at 2 in the morning cause I really can't sleep. So what are you doing Fredlumps?" Sam asked me. Ah, nicknames, they never got old – but I've got used to them.

"Nothing really, I've been trying to get to sleep for hours but when that failed I moved on to the lowest form of sleeping methods – I counted sheep." It turned out that if I really focused on counting them, I could count pretty high.

She chuckled on the other line. "You're such a nub," she said so soothingly it didn't sound Sam-ish. "How comes you didn't ring Carly?" she asked. I knew she was going to ask this question and I wasn't sure how to answer. I couldn't just say: _'I didn't ring Carly because I'm not in love with her; I'm in love with you.' _Nope. Never.

"Carly would probably turn into a lioness if I woke her up because she hasn't got much sleep this week 'cause of the party. How is she on the party anyway?"

"Well, I saved her with the theme and the music and she's got everything else with Spencer when they went Costco, so I think she's set to go," Sam replied.

"So..." I said hesitantly, "have you got a date to her party yet?" I hoped with all my heart that she hadn't. But Sam being Sam, so beautiful and radiant she probably had loads of guys asking her to be their date – I hated all those guys. But Sam would never go for me; she would never want to go to a party where everyone would see her standing next to a nub like me. She wouldn't even want to be near me, so why was I bothering?

"No, I'm probably just going to go by myself," she said. For some reason this made me feel two things. I was happy that she wasn't going with anyone, but I was sad that she wasn't asked by anyone to go with her. Could no one else see the beauty that I saw when I looked at her? Only I could feel the way that I did about Sam though, and I doubted that anyone else loved her as much as I did.

"Yeah, same," I said.

**Sam POV**

Freddie was going by himself, like me. I was a fish in a pond that would never be caught. No one wanted me, no one cared about me. They all chose other people – like Carly. I wasn't perfect, I wasn't pretty and smart like Carly, I wasn't _anything _like Carly, so why would they want me?

"Shame," I said.

"Yeah," was his reply.

"I'm going to go now, Freddie. I'll speak to you in the morning, I'll come over to Carly's and then you can tutor me."

"Okay, night Princess—" I hung up the phone before I heard him say my last name. Freddie would never want me; no one would ever want me, especially the nub. Freddie Benson had a nice – well a crazy – mom, a nice house where the bills got paid, he got everything he wanted and more. He was my opposite, I was his noughts to his crosses, I was the opposite of him and we would never click. Freddie was nice, clean, helpful and smart and I wasn't.

I got into bed with thoughts of how me and Freddie would never be. They kept me in a reality check, Freddie would never be mine and I would never be his.

I fell to sleep with each of these thoughts pounding around my head.

**Carly POV**

I had to get things ready for this party! It was only 2 days until my Christmas party and it had to be as good as last year. On Splashface I could see everyone's status's about my party and how they can't wait for it. That's so much pressure on me! It had to be amazing! It had to be better than last year's, _way _better than the year before that and this year was the year I planned to get Sam and Freddie together. Yep, I could tell from the way that they looked at each other that they secretly liked each other, but Sam would never admit that she liked Freddie, and Freddie would never admit to liking Sam, both for pretty much the same reason: they thought that the other wouldn't like them back. They were both so blind it was unbelievable! Even Spencer could sense it!

So here I was, sitting in my room with my big notepad at 7am brainstorming ideas on how to get Sam and Freddie together. I remember the day that Sam and Freddie went to the Groovy Smoothie after iCarly last week and I told them that I didn't want to go – I did that because I had a plan. A plan to get them to talk and I wanted to see what they were like with out me being there. So I got T-Bo to help me set up a camera in the Groovy Smoothie so I could spy on Sam and Freddie. I also got T-Bo to put on Sam's favourite song of all time – MIKA, Grace Kelly. I knew she couldn't resist being happy when that song came on, even if she was really angry, that song would make her happy. I observed what was going on and I could hear every word that they were saying and I could see every little movement that they made. I laughed when Sam actually _trusted _Freddie with her phone, and I could tell that they were having a good time with out me, and I wasn't even upset about it. They needed to bond; it was so blatant that they liked each other. It was so cute when Freddie was smiling hugely at Sam and how Sam smiled back. It was so right that they should be together, how could anyone _not _see it?

I wrote down in my notepad the title 'Ways To Get Sam and Freddie Together' and the first thing I wrote under that title was: _Play MIKA – Grace Kelly. _Nothing could go wrong! I saw myself in the mirror with an evil smirk and started to scribble down more ideas to get them together. Operation 'Get Sam and Freddie Together' was a go. **(A/N. I think that's what they say anyway, correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**Freddie POV**

It was 12pm and we – being me, Sam and Carly – were at Carly's apartment and Sam was just about to come to mine.

"Ready for tutoring, Sam?" I asked her.

"Yep," she replied grabbing her bag and going out of Carly's apartment.

"Don't hurt Freddie!" Carly yelled to her.

"No promises!" Sam shouted back. Oh Sam Puckett, you could never change her.

"See ya Carly," I said and shut the door. I pulled out the keys to my apartment as Sam stood there waiting for me to open the door. I finally got the door open and we walked inside. We both slipped our shoes off again and walked into the house.

"Where's your mom?" she asked.

"Work," I said as if it was obvious. If my mom was her you could tell, she'd be either smashing fruit or flowers with a mallet or soaking things in bleach. "Should we start?"

"Yeah, teach me something." She sat down on my couch and pulled out her notepad and pen.

"Okay, so what do you want me to teach you today?" I asked her. She always told me what she wanted to learn about but if she didn't know then it was fine as I was always covered with something that I could teach her.

"How about algebra?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said and I started to explain about what to do about finding out what _x _is in an equation.

She listened as always and she did what I told her to do. She stuck her tongue out as she concentrated and she scribbled down everything I told her.

"You know, I think that I'm gonna get really good at math thanks to you," she said in appreciation. "So how did you get to be really good at math?"

"Urm, my mom taught me a lot of it since I was really little," I said.

"My mom just sits there doing nothing all day, or I hardly see her cause she's on a date with a different guy every night," she sighed. And then I did the wrong thing that I should've never done. I laughed. I thought that she would've been expecting a laugh but then she had a sudden outburst.

"It's not funny, Benson! My mom tries, she's been trying harder since we were put into that therapy box and she's been trying to be more like a mom. She may not be the perfect mom in the world to teach me math, to make sure that we always have food in our fridge and anything else that a normal mom would do, but she tries! My mom might not love me as much as your mom loves you – no one loves me as much as your mom loves you – and that's a whole lot that your mom loves you – but you know what, Benson? I'm glad that my mom isn't a freak like yours. I'm glad that she hasn't brought me up to be like you!"

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away  
>You kept falling in love, then one day<br>When you fell, you fell towards me  
>When you crashed in the clouds, you found me<em>

I stood there as she shouted at me. I stood there as she picked up her notepad, her pen, her bag and then stomped out of my house, picking up her shoes as she slammed the door behind her. I stood there as the person that I loved walked away from me, angry and not happy.

_Oh, please don't go  
>I want you so<br>I can't let go  
>For I lose control.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Did you like the ending or was it a let down? Let me know :D Review!<strong>


	6. iChristmas Party

**This was my most favourite and longest chapter I have ever written! Ahh, im so excited for you guys to read it! It only took me 2 days to write this chapter and I lost track of _so _much time whilst writing it! So, enjoy this cause there's only one more chapter to come after this! This took 7 pages of microsoft word to write it! So read and review, please! Its almost finished! :D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I knew that whole outburst was a little over-the-top, but it had to be said, I had to tell someone what I was feeling. The one thing I wasn't sure about it all was why I told Freddie – well, shouted – but when we were talking about how his mom actually taught him something, I actually realised that my mom hadn't taught me anything apart from how to hit an old TV with a baseball bat. **(A/N. iChristmas)** So I had the outburst on Freddie, and then I walked away like the coward I am.

So here I am, standing outside of Bushwell Plaza in the snow waiting for nothing. I would've got a bus, but I forgot my pass and I had no money on me to call a cab. So I just stood there. I didn't want to go back to Carly's because Freddie would most likely have gone there after I left. I sighed and put my hood up of my coat as I looked out at the city lights. Seattle was a beautiful city when it wanted to be.

I wasn't annoyed with Freddie anymore; I was more annoyed with myself. I was going to forgive and forget.

**Freddie POV**

I ran after Sam. I knew that she hadn't gone to Carly's apartment 'cause I would've heard another slam of a door once she got out of my apartment, so I ran down the many flights of stairs to get to the lobby of the apartment building. Nope, she wasn't here. I ran outside to see if she was outside. I saw her sitting on a bench outside of the building with her hood up, shoulders hunched, cowering against the snow.

"Hey," I said quietly. She looked up at me and then hung her head again.

"Hey," she said just as quietly as I had. I sat down next to her on the bench and she didn't move away. "I'm...sorry," she said. Sam Puckett, apologising? Things weren't right, "for shouting at you, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, because it was stupid."

"I'm just glad you didn't physically abuse me..." I said in a joking way. She lifted her head and turned her glaring eyes to me and then hung her head again. "I'm sorry for laughing when you were serious...Forgive me?" I asked.

"Yeah...I guess," she said and smiled at me. I hesitantly put my arms out for a hug and she did the same and we both leaned in for a hug. We let go of our embrace and Sam suddenly punched my arm. "That," she said, "Was for making me apologise!"

I chuckled at her and she chuckled with me. Forgive and forget.

**Sam POV**

I went to sleep that night happy with myself for apologising to Fredward and happy that I wasn't angry at Freddie and that Freddie didn't think that I was angry at him.

My big math test was only a few days away, but the next day me and Freddie took a break from tutoring to help Carly finish everything for the party as it was only a day away. Freddie helped her install the lights around the whole of the apartment and helped with setting up the sound system. I helped with the decorations and putting everything that wasn't needed away, like the couch in the middle of the room and the TV. Spencer helped me to push the couch and TV into this room, I may be strong, but to push a wooden couch and a big TV was a lot of work for one person.

You might not believe it but all four of us had so much fun setting up everything for the party, mainly because when Freddie set up the sound system, he played music into the whole apartment and we were all just listening to music really loudly while doing everything we could to make the apartment look amazing for the party. It was only one sleep away to Carly's big night – she was the only one freaking out about how much it could go wrong if we didn't do certain things, but we got Carly to chill out a bit once all of us were helping her.

**Carly POV**

My friends, and my brother, were the only people in the whole world who would help me out and keep me sane. They helped me to decorate the apartment and to set up the things that were so important to my party without complaining and we all actually had fun doing it. I have one word of advice: Never lose your friends; they can always help you if you need them to. Those were words to live by people.

Everything was set and ready to go, I was just finished ticking everything I needed to do to make everything perfect. The only two things that were left to do were to put the food in the bowls before the party started (and so that Sam wouldn't eat any), and the other thing that I needed to do by the end of the party was to get Sam and Freddie together.

I knew they had a little argument last night – yep, you guessed it, hidden cameras. I watched everything I could, until Sam ran out of Freddie's apartment. I didn't expect Sam to come to my apartment after that but I wasn't sure where she was going to go. So due to me not knowing that Sam was going to run out of the apartment, I didn't have another camera set up, but I guessed that it went okay after the argument because they both came to my apartment today happy.

I had a perfect idea to get Sam to hesitate about who she liked...

"Hey Sam," I asked her once it was just us two in my room. Sam was sprawled across my couch and I was lying on my stomach on my bed. "Who are you going with to the party? Who's asked you?"

"No one," she said simply. "I'm just going to go on my own."

"Seriously, no one's asked you?" I was truly surprised, I knew that she wasn't going with anyone, but I couldn't believe that no one would've asked her.

"No," she said.

"Oh...Well, do you like anyone right now?" I pushed her. I was going to get something out of her!

"Not really." Of course, she'd a pro at lying.

"Come on Sam, I'm your best friend. You can tell me if you like anyone, I don't even have to know their name!"

"Urgh, fine...I do like someone," she sighed. Ha! I knew I would get it out of her sometime soon.

"Sam, that's great!" I said in excitement. Sam didn't like many guys, and she hardly ever admitted it.

"No it's not, they'd never like me back," she said sitting up.

"But you'll never know unless you ask them! Come on Sam, who wouldn't like you? You're funny, you're pretty, you have great teeth..."

"Oh shut up, Carls, you and me both know that Freddie used that line to get me to go out with Jonah." There, she said it. She said it without realising. I gave her a look with wide eyes and a huge smile.

She slapped her hand over her mouth. "You like _Freddie?" _I almost shouted. I sprung up from my bed and stood in front of it.

"Shhh!" she shushed me. "No, I don't!"

"Oh, come on Sam, you so do!"

"I do not! He's a nub!"

"Seriously Sam! I haven't seen you hurt him once in the last few weeks! You so do like him!" I was still almost shouting.

"Shh! Do you want people to find out?" she shout-whispered.

"So you do! This is great!"

"No it's not, he would never like me back," she sighed.

"Sam, you never know until you ask him!"

"Come on, Carly, think. He wouldn't like me back, I'm aggressive and I constantly abuse him physically and verbally! I don't even understand why I like him!" Oh, it was more than like.

"Oh Sam! If you won't tell him, I will," I said, walking towards the door. She jumped up off of the couch and beat me to the door and spread her arms out to block me from getting near the door.

"No Carly! You can't!"

"Sam, you do it then!"

"Fine I will. I'll...um...do it after the Christmas party!" she said quickly.

"Fine, but if you don't I will do it myself." I folded my arms across my chest to show that I was serious and Sam could tell. The cat was out of the bag.

Sam and I watched a movie in my room and then went to bed. The party was tomorrow and people would start coming at 7pm. I just remembered something that was so important. THE DRESSES! Sam and I needed to go dress shopping! HOW COULD I FORGET? Oh well, it was an early day for us tomorrow.

I woke up early the next morning and I suddenly realised why I had gotten up so early. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Sam who was sleeping on the couch.

"SAM!" I shouted to wake her up. She woke up in a start and fell off of the couch. "Sorry Sam, but we need to get up! We haven't gone dress shopping yet! Come on! Get up!" I climbed out of bed and nearly ran over to where Sam was.

"Gosh, calm down Carls. Can't a blonde get _some _sleep in the morning? It's 7am!"

"Which gives us approximately...9 hours and 30 minutes to find dresses by," I said hurriedly, "Now get up!" I threw another pillow at her blonde head and ran into the bathroom. I could see Sam start to crawl back onto the couch. I warned her with a, "_Sam..." _and she reluctantly got back off of the couch.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" I slapped the bathroom door shut.

It was by around eight-thirty that we were actually ready to go. First of all, Sam wouldn't hurry up and get changed, and then she was taking forever to brush her hair. Then she complained that she hadn't had breakfast so I had to wait until she was finished cooking her bacon and then eating it, and then she couldn't find her shoes. Who knew that trying to get Sam to wake up early in the holidays would be such a difficult task?

I said bye to Spencer and I pushed Sam out of the door and out of Bushwell Plaza. It was time to do shopping...

**Sam POV**

Carly dragged me round almost _every _shop there was in the whole mall that sold dressed and we would take at the least half an hour in each of them. She could never just like one dress; it had to be a _million _dresses! Carly would be like "I love this dress, let me get it! Oh wait, this one's nicer!" or "Sam, try this dress on! No wait, this one! No this one!" and she would hand me a million dresses to try on. I wasn't bothered about a dress much; it wasn't like it was prom! But Carly insisted that I had to find a perfect dress for me and mostly so Freddie would see me in it. Why was I so stupid for letting it slip to Carly that I might like Freddie just a _little _bit? Well, little was an understatement.

It was getting close to 3pm and Carly was frantically looking round.

"Carly, can't you just get that purple dress? You said that you loved it!"

"I don't know...It was the nicest one that I could find," she sighed.

"So get it! Plus, it's your party so you have to look the best out of all of us," I told her.

"Do you really think I should get it?"

"Yes!" I said with enthusiasm. We were one step closer to going home...

"Fine, but you have to get that blue one that you tried on," she said. Oh, _that_ dress. It was nice but it made me feel too girly. Apparently to Carly I looked hot in it and she said that blue was my colour and that I always looked best in blue.

I sighed for the millionth time today. "Fine, I'll buy the blue one."

"Good," she smiled.

We walked back to the store that we saw both of the dresses that we wanted and bought them. They were actually really good prices for dresses of that quality. Carly was happy with both of our purchases and we had already got the perfect shoes to wear at Carly's place so we were set to go home.

We got back to Carly's apartment and Freddie and Spencer were there helping to set up the rest of the things that needed to go on the table, like food. The food looked yummy and I started to make my way to the table.

"No," Carly said grabbing my arm. "You will wait until the party!"

"Aww, come on Carly!"

"No Sam, you have to wait!"

"Urgh, fine."

"Me and Sam are gonna go get ready," Carly said.

"But it's four thirty!" Freddie said.

"Which means we've only got two and a half hours to get ready! And we're losing precious time just saying this! Come on Sam." She started to run up the stairs. I gave Freddie a 'Save me!' kind of look and ran up the stairs after Carly.

It took us over two hours to get completely ready and the guests were going to come over in half an hour. It took us two hours to wash, do our hair, makeup, put the dresses on, and then finishing off doing the makeup, then ten minutes to stare into a mirror and decide whether we were ready. It was torture, but it seemed to be fun – and stressing – for Carly.

"Ready?" she asked

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look perfect for—"

"Knock knock," Freddie said standing at the door. Thank god Carly stopped talking. He caught my eye and his eyes widened; he looked at me up and down and then stared into my eyes. He suddenly realised what he was doing and coughed and let set me free of his gaze. Freddie was wearing a red shirt with a black tie and dark jeans, with his shirt un-tucked. I was speechless. "You girls ready?"

"Yep," I responded. Freddie left the room first and we both followed him.

**Carly POV**

Everything was ready for the party and there was just one thing that needed to happen: Sam and Freddie. They were the only thing left to put together to make it the best Christmas party ever, and I was determined to make it happen.

It was now seven-thirty and guests were starting to arrive. Ahh! I hugged Sam and she wished me luck with the party and I whispered to her, "Good luck with Freddie," I knew Freddie couldn't hear. Freddie put on the sound system so music was pumping around the whole of the apartment. Sam went to the lights and sorted out what lights fitted best whilst I ushered in the first guests. It was show time.

**Freddie POV**

The party was in full bloom and everyone was enjoying themselves. Sam was of course by the food and Carly was mingling with other people and asking everyone if the party was okay and asking if everyone was enjoying themselves – of course everyone said yes, it was an amazing party. I was just standing by the stairs with a cup of punch in my hands. People, most girls, would walk past me and smile and say hi to me, but the only person I wanted attention from was eating everything she could from the selection in the kitchen. She may not be the most perfect girl in the world, but she was perfect to me.

The song ended and the next song I heard was one that made it so recognisable by Sam's reaction to it. I could see her look up and smile in my direction and I nearly ran over to her.

The beginning of Grace Kelly was playing and Sam looked at me. "Wanna dance, Sam?" She smiled and took my hand that I held out for her.

She practically pulled me along as she ran to the dance floor. We got to the dance floor and started to dance. Sam mimed the song and I watched and she did miming things to the song. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. I smiled hugely at her as we danced together, and we were both enjoying ourselves so much.

The song ended too soon and me and Sam were still holding onto each other. We smiled up at each other and everything seemed to zone out. I slowly looked up in the fear that something was hanging there. I was right. Mistletoe was there, above us as we were close together. Sam looked up too and we both stared at the plant above our heads. We both knew what we needed to do, I do wanted to, but I wasn't sure if Sam was up to it.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," I said to Sam.

"Well I'm superstitious, so if I don't I'll get bad luck," she said smiling at me.

This was the moment I had been waiting forever for and she wasn't even upset about it. I leaned in and she did the same and our lips met. I closed my eyes as she closed hers too and I was enjoying every minute of it.

**Carly POV**

Oh. My. God.

Sam and Freddie were kissing under the mistletoe. My plan had worked! I was so happy right now! I smiled hugely at my two best friends at how cute and willing they were together. They were each other's first kisses and each other's first loves. I smiled hugely as they let go of their kiss and as they looked each other in the eyes and smiled at each other.

**Sam POV**

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that for the last however many weeks," I admitted.

"Me neither," he said. Wow, Freddie Benson had actually wanted to kiss me and be with me. He still hadn't let go of my waist. My fears of him never loving me back were already forgotten as I stood there in his proximity, feeling him near me.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously," he said simply, "I've been waiting for that for so long, since before we starting tutoring, since for...well since about half a year ago..." he said sheepishly. I could see him blush.

"Me too," I said, blushing with him. He bent down and kissed me again. It was like fireworks were going off inside of my head as we kissed. It felt so right.

Christmas had come early, and I didn't even regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya love this chapter as much as I did? Let me know and review! Last chapter coming soon!<strong>


	7. iPass

**FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you so much guys for coming this far into the story with me and for supporting me with the reviews, whether it was on twitter or on fanfiction, thank you so much! I have new ideas for stories that I will hopefully write soon. One of them is a One-Shot which is completely based on what happened to me, but its not gonna be Seddie, it's probably going to be in Carly's POV cause she seems the best character to fit it. The other one is a multi-chapter one. Anyone, on with the final installment of _A Very Seddie Story_! **

**Disclaimer (I really should've put a disclaimer on all of them...): Dan Schneider is the amazing man that made iCarly, so I own none of the characters in this story, just the story line.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, guys!**

**Love, ~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

"But Carly, I wanna see Freddie before I leave!"

"No Sam, you need to go and do your math test! Do you _want _to fail and have to go to _summer school?" _Carly patronised.

"No! Can't he at least walk me to the school? I can't believe I have to go into school on _Christmas Eve _and do a _math _test," I said annoyed.

"At least you get your results straight after. And don't ask me, ask Freddie!"

"Fine, I will." I walked out of Carly's apartment and walked into Freddie's apartment.

"Hey Freddie, will you walk me to school?"

"Come in," he muttered under his breath. "Sure, if you want me to. I'll test you on the way there," he said to me. Urgh, haven't I already learnt enough?

"Come on then," I said taking his hand and dragging him out of his apartment.

Still holding onto his hand I shouted, "I'll see you later, Carls! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" she shouted back to me and me and Freddie walked into the main elevator.

"You nervous?" Freddie asked me as we walked to Ridgeway.

"Yep," I said, my voice shaking with nerves. If I don't pass this then I'll have to go to summer school and I really did not want to go.

"You'll be fine, just remember everything I've taught you," he said soothingly.

"Okay. Thanks for helping me, Freddie," I said smiling up at him. His deep chocolate brown eyes stared into mine as I looked up. I didn't want to move.

Only a few minutes later we got to the back entrance of Ridgeway High School.

"Good luck and I'll see you when you get back. Tell me how it went and what score you got," Freddie said, bending down and kissing me on the lips.

"Okay, see ya Freddie," I sighed. After all this time waiting for him to wake up and see that I liked him, I had to be away from him for 2 hours. It was torture!

"'Kay, good luck, Princess Puckett." He let go of my hand that he was still holding and I started to walk away.

It was time for the worst thing that I would ever have to do in my life – a math test.

**Freddie POV**

"Where's Sam? Her test should've been over by now," I said panicked.

"Calm down Freddie, it takes a while to get from the school to here," Carly said reassuringly.

"I will never understand why your school has opened up on Christmas Eve just so Sam, and whoever else failed there math exam last time, could do their test, why would they bother?" Spencer piped up. He had been sitting down, staring at the TV blankly for the past half hour. No offence to Carly, but her brother was really weird.

"I dunno, our school is so stupid like that," Carly said to her brother.

Just then the door burst open and Sam was dancing around like crazy.

"_I_ did it, _I_ did it! Sammy is a 'B' student, oh yeah!" she said happily, holding her exam in her hand.

"You got a '_B'_? Well done Sam!" Carly said running over to her best friend.

"Well done Sam!" I said running over to her, picking her up and spinning her round. "I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Freddie," she said, giving me a quick kiss.

"I think this calls for a special _CHRISTMAS HAM!" _Carly said.

Sam smiled hugely at this and said, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" and ran straight to the kitchen. We all ran after her, except for Spencer who ran into his room. Carly grabbed the ham out of the fridge and Sam straight away dived in. Same old Samantha Puckett.

**Carly POV**

Christmas Day had _finally _arrived! I jumped out of bed and pulled back the curtains to see Seattle covered in layers of think snow. I ironically had a dream about a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where _had _I heard that before? Hmm. Oh well, no time for thinking, it was Christmas!

I ran downstairs to see pile after pile of beautifully wrapped gifts – I wrapped most of them – underneath the completely normal Christmas tree. Oh, it was a wonderful life. I ran into Spencer's room and shouted, "IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAS!" and that startled him awake.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo," he said to me.

"Come on, Spence! I can't wait for you to open the presents I got for you! You're gonna love them!"

"What are Sam and Freddie doing for Christmas?"

"They're going to come over this morning," I told him. "Now, come on! Get up!"

Spencer willingly got up and came with me into the living room and just then, we heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and Sam walked in.

"Merry Christmas, Carls! Here," she handed me a present that was wrapped in tin foil. "I ran out of wrapping paper, plus with that you just have to scrunch and you're done!"

"Okay then...Thanks Sam and merry Christmas to you too!"

"Hey-o!" I heard from behind me. It was Freddie and he didn't even bother knocking. "Merry Christmas girls, and Spencer!"

"Merry Christmas Freddie!" Sam, Spencer and I said together.

Freddie came around to each of us and handed us presents. "One for you," he said to Spencer, "One for you," he said to me, "And two for you," he said to Sam.

"Aww, thanks Freddie!" Sam said giving Freddie a kiss. "Here, this is what I got you," she said handing him a bag that had about two presents in them. "Open them now!"

"Okay," Freddie said. He began to open the smaller one first. It was the brand new PearPod. "Oh my god, Sam! You didn't!"

"I did! Aren't I the best girlfriend ever?" she said.

"Yep! How did you get this, it's not even available in the U.S yet!"

"Merr, my mom's dating this guy who works for the Pear Company," she shrugged.

"Thank you!" Freddie said kissing Sam.

"Open the other present!" Sam said to Freddie.

Freddie began to unwrap the bigger present. Inside of it was a brand new camera, bigger and better than the one that he already owned.

"Oh my god, Sam! You keep buying me too much stuff!"

"I bought you two things, how is that too much?"

"It's too much money! Thank you so much Sam!" he said hugging her. "Now, open my presents!"

"'Kay," she said. She started to unwrap one of the presents that Freddie got her. Hiding inside of a box was a charm bracelet with two charms on them: a ham and a letter 'F'. "You got me a charm bracelet, with my two favourite things on them! This is the best gift ever!" she said hugging Freddie.

"You're welcome. Open the other present!" They were so alike, it was cute.

Sam opened the other present and inside of it was a subscription to 'Bacon's Of The World.' "Oh my gosh! Thank you...Again!" Sam said excitedly and wrapped her arms around Freddie once again. She then kissed him on the lips.

**Sam POV**

This had been the best Christmas ever. Freddie, Carly and Spencer all loved their gifts from me and I loved what they got me, the food was delicious and I was literally eating everything that was left on everyone's plates and best of all I was with Freddie and my best friend, and my best friend's brother.

Christmas had been amazing this year, and the whole year had been good. I was ready for another weird and wacky year and a new start – well, sort of new.

I was ready and I was going in with my two best friends at my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Once, again, thank you guys for coming this far with me! I really appreciate it! So stay safe this festive holiday and I hope you all have an amazing Christmas! If you want to, you can follow my twitter: CurdyKress and my Tumblr in curdykress(dot)tumblr(dot)com. <strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! x**


End file.
